


The Love Between Guys Is a Wonderful Thing

by floricienta24



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comic, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floricienta24/pseuds/floricienta24
Summary: Sorey has become the Shepherd and Mikleo has just become his Sub Lord.They are resting in the inn of Lady Lake before leaving for their next step, flirting, unaware that a third wheel is spying from the beginning.





	

 Mikleo's voice resonated in Sorey's mind, soffused.  
“I've not congratulated the new Shepherd yet.” he exclaimed proudly.  
“Thanks, Mikleo.” the human made a slight laugh. “And I should congratulate the new Sub Lord.”  
“About this...” the tone of the seraph faded. “I'm sorry for my childish behavior.”  
“You must not. Rather, it's me who must apologize to you for being selfish.” he gripped the edge of the mattress on which he was sitting. “I only thought about my dreams, regardless of yours and the fact that they are equivalent to mine.”  
Sorey bit his lip, saying in one breath.  
Fortunately, their fight had lasted a few hours.  
A moment later, Mikleo materialized right in front of the other with a smile on his face and his amethyst eyes that glowed.  
“Don't think about it anymore, okay?”  
“All right.” Sorey replied with a smile.  
The seraph came up to him, putting a hand over his face and approached his own until he touched the boy's lips and kissed him with fondness.  
Sorey encircled his waist with his arms and, a moment later, they heard a muffled voice in their heads.  
“The love between guys is a wonderful thing.”  
“Lailah?!” Sorey exclaimed, detaching immediately by Mikleo.  
“You heard everything?”  
Subsequently, Lailah appeared at their side.  
“Perhaps I should let you know that I'm able to listen all that is being said to Sorey while we share the spirit?” a smile was fixed on her face, her hands clasped below the chin and a falsely naive look.  
“What?!” Mikleo covered his flushed face, baking embarassed and muttering some kind of imprecation.  
Sorey approached him and took his hands in his own hands, showing the red face.  
“What a shame... How embarassing...” the seraph continued to repeat before yelling at Lailah. “We have to establish the rules for privacy!”  
“Mikleo, don't worry, nothing happened...” Sorey tried to calm him down with an awkward laugh.  
“But... But... She..!”  
“Come on, come on...” Sorey gave him a few pats on the head, then he interlaced the fingers with his candid hair.  
That action seemed to calm Mikleo, who lifted his gaze from the ground with a light veil flushed on his cheekbones.  
Sorey lowered on his lips to kiss him again, careless that the Fire seraph was in the same room, and whispered a few centimeters as soon as they separated.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Lailah stayed standing with that smug and and sly expression, admiring the lovebirds who exchanged sweet words and some effusion, ignoring her presence.  
“Really wonderful!”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)  
> I'm back with a new story!  
> It was very difficult this time and I hope that there are no errors (I'm italian xD).  
> Hope you enjoy the reading and that mum so tender like only Lailah is! <3  
> Thank you all!  
> See ya!  
> Flor :)


End file.
